Good Bye's are Hard
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: Secrets...... and good byes never mix well.... how will Anzu cope?


PC: Alright people. You can take chapter one anyway you want but Chapter two is goin striaght! Nothing wrong. So you people who think wrong about this one scene its nothing!

Yami: What happens?

PC: Read and find out! Duhh!

Yami: Oh... (deep in thought staring at the computer.

PC: Well obviously this is like the end of the show staring our oh so favorite Character, Yami, and he is now taking his leave allowing the small nut case of Jadai to take his place. (bummer! no more Yami. Man! (says to self)) Obviously everyone is upset but Anzu takes it the hardest.

Yami: Poor Anzu

PC: Yeah! Ohwell! Read the dang story and leave a reveiw telling me an idea to write chapter two Cuz I cant think! ((holds up review box

Yami: Tell us somthing we dont know.

Yugi: Yami that was mean.

Yami: ohwell!

Yugi: now for that your penalty will be to say the disclaimer... unlike any of the punishments Mr. Mihara gives that assistant of his. Swimin with watermelons tied to his feet.

PC: someones been watching my Angelic Series and how did we get soooo off topic? Disclaimer Yami!

Yami: Pharoahs Crystals doesnot own Yugioh or any of its characters... cept Serena Silver... I like her! Is she in this story?

PC: No Yami. Lets listen to the story now.

"At last." The Pharaoh sighs. "At last, we have completed the set, Yugi. All seven millennium items." The deep voice of the Spirit of the puzzle soothed Yugi's nerves.

"Yes, Pharaoh, we finally did it. And all the God cards. It took awhile, but their here now." Yugi smiles up at the image of the great Pharaoh.

"Yes, yes, yes." The Nameless Pharaoh sighs. Yugi pats the Pharaohs back and he returns to the puzzle where he may let the Pharaoh roam free. For little Yugi knew is time was running short. The Spirit heads down stair and out of the game shop where he roams the streets aimlessly looking at his surroundings. A cool chilled wind made him shiver remembering he had forgotten his jacket. Hugging his arms close to his chest she shivers and looks around the street around him. Suddenly he sees one of the house doors on the corner open to reveal a young teen with a dark blue umbrella over her head as she looks out into the rainy evening.

"A-Anzu?" He calls softly as he comes closer to the teen squinting to see her clearly. The girl looks at him with her cerulean eyes that suddenly widen as she wipes away the wet stains on her cheeks and quickly rubs her eyes from the tears he had failed to see.

"Pharaoh." She whispers as she turns towards him. "Your soaked." She observes as she puts the umbrella over both of their heads. "Would you like to come in?" She asks pointing to the door she had just come out of.

"I don?t want to keep you. You seemed to be on your way when I first laid eyes on you." The Pharaoh pushes around the subject avoiding eye contact as he stares out at the dry cleaners across the street as the neon sign blinks.

"Wha... Oh." Anzu blushes. "I- I was just clear my mind." She shook her head. She looks at his features. So mysterious and dark, just like his personality. " Really I don?t mind."

"Well,"

" Please Spirit, just come in so you don?t catch a cold." Anzu takes his hand and begins to lead him to the door. When he doesn?t follow she turns around back to him. "What is it- Ohh... I?m sorry." Blush crosses her cheeks.

"..." The Pharaoh just stared down at his hand that Anzu held in her own. She quickly pulls her hand out of his and the two continue walking into the house.

"So..." Anzu sighs as she hands the soft spoken Spirit a soft, warm blanket as she wraps one around her self. "Why were you out in the pouring rain without a jacket?" She brings over the two, small, steaming cups of hot tea she had made and hands one to him.

Slowly and carefully taking the mug he thanks her and then waits for her to sit on the other end of the ivy green sofa. "I wasn?t too sure myself." He says staring into the swirls of honey that the tea made as he shook with shivers. "I just kind of... went out. Not sure why... not sure how."

"Oh." Anzu says deep in thought.

"Well, what about you? Why were you out?" He changes the subject.

"I told you I was going for a small walk in the park to clear my mind." Anzu says looking up from her tea and at the Pharaoh that sat across next to her. A blush crosses her cheeks, she had never been this close to him before.

"What's been on your mind?" The Puzzle Spirit asks.

Anzu's face turns a deeper crimson red she couldn?t tell him she was thinking of him! "I- I was worried about a lot of things." She starts debating on what to say. "All that?s happened recently. Others may not know..." She began about to tell him what she knew. "But, I?m no stupid person. I wasn?t born yesterday Pharaoh. I know you wont be here much longer. You'll be gone soon... very soon." She frowns looking down into her mug as she takes a small sip keeping her eyes on the liquid inside.

"Was that why you were upset?" He asks. _"Doesn?t he know he's pushing my emotional button!" _Anzu screams inside her head.

"Kind of. Just pressure. I'm gonna miss you Pharaoh." Anzu says placing her cup down on the coffee table in front of them. She looks over at him and he softly smiles at her his eyes sparkling with friendliness and love.

"I'll miss you too Anzu. I'll miss everyone." He smiles. She smiles at him and noted to herself that, that statement had made her night.

"Yugi... Yugi its time." A strong voice above him whispers.

"Time for school... already?" Yugi mumbles.

"No Aiabo. It's time for me to leave." The Pharaohs voice could be heard and soon his face was clear as Yugi squinted in the morning light of the sun.

"Pharaoh..." Was all Yugi could say. It was only the next day and he already had to leave. The 7 items were all assembled and held together for the first time yesterday. Why so early? Tears began to fill Yugi's eyes as he began to get dressed and go about his normal routine accept slower than usual and less perky.

"Anzu... meet me at the museum call Honda and Jou please hurry." Yugi says over the cell phone as he swings his backpack over his shoulder and heads out the door with the puzzled around his neck. In his small brown pack he held all seven items and the three god cards for the un wanted time travel process. He turns off the phone and places it softly in his blazer pocket and runs harder down the street to the museum.

"We're here." Anzu breaths as she, Honda and Jounouchi burst into the museum doors.

"Woulda been here sooner but Anzu had to stop at the gift shop before we came by." Honda grunted as they finished walking down the steps to the Egyptian exhibit. Yugi looks at them with tears in his eyes. Anzu begins to walk over to him and puts an arm over his shoulder. "W-whats wrong Yugi?" She asks as Jou and Honda come up behind her.

"H-hes gone..." Was all Yugi could say and tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Who's gone." Anzu looks up at the artifact that when the last time she looked was empty which once again was filled.

"Pharaoh! He's gone. Only a little time left and he'll leave for good." Yugi says.

"You- you mean he hasn?t left yet?" Tears begin to swell into Anzu's eyes.

"Not yet only a little bit is left."

"Well can we say good- bye?" Honda asks stepping forward. Yugi nods and the puzzle glows. It takes a few moments but finally the light subsides and in Yugi's place stands the Spirit of the Puzzle.

"Good- Bye pharaoh." Honda says as he steps up first and holds out his hand for the spirit to shake.

"Good- bye Honda. I will miss you." The Pharaoh takes his hand as a small tear falls from his eye. Honda steps back to allow another to step in.

"See ya Pharaoh. We stopped Marik with ya. And you never broke your promise with me." Jou steps up and gives the Pharaoh a small high five. "Forget this formal crap!" He embraces the Pharaoh with a tight friendly hug. "I'm really gonna miss ya buddy. I?m glad you were a part of our friendship circle." They separate and then Jou steps back too. For a moment no one steps up but then, Yugi slowly and tearfully steps up.

"Good Bye buddy." Yugi stares up at the Pharaoh and allows the many tears that stung his eyes to fall down his cheeks and land on the concrete beneath them.

"Good- Bye Aiabo." The Pharaoh smiles down at Yugi and embraces him in a hug. Hugging his other half Yugi smiles glad to feel his embrace one last time before he goes. The Spirit softly brushes his lips over Yugi's cheek leaving a small kiss on it. He lifts his body back to standing position and stares at Anzu.

"Good bye Pharaoh." Yugi cries as he steps back and everyone stares at Anzu.

The once mighty Pharaoh walks softly over to where Anzu stood with her head held low staring at the ground. "Anzu?" He asks. She looks up at his with a tearstained face and the tears still flowing in her cerulean sparkling eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest and her stomach felt sick but Anzu continued to stare into those deep crimson eyes of the spirits.

"Pharaoh." She steps forward and embraces him in a tight gripped hug.

"Anzu don?t cry." The Pharaoh whispers in her hear. "I'll always be here. Always in your heart. And in spirit I can be anywhere you want me to be." He lets go of her and stares into her cerulean orbs with tears forming in hers.

"Pharaoh... please take care." Anzu cries as the tears fall down her cheeks. "And... and... Take these so when you find out your name you can carve it on this and never forget it." Anzu smiles at him through her tears as she hands him two blank dog tags on loose silver chains.

"What?" The Spirit looks confused at the two chains he held in his hand.

"Carve your name into it when you discover it and give one to me. I will wear it close to my heart and always remember you." Tears still flowed down her soft rosy cheeks as the Pharaoh began to wipe them away. "I will never forget you Pharaoh."

"Nor will I forget you." He smiles at her hugging her once more. Then letting go he stands back at all of his friends and smiles through his tears he says, "I'll miss all of you and think about you all the time." He places one of the two dog tags around his neck and places the other in his jeans pocket. He begins to head towards the artifact on the wall. He touches the millennium puzzle in the center and is lifted into the air. He looks back at his friends and then, he looks at Anzu he smiles at her and waves good bye once more before he disappears and leaves the four friends in silence over their loose.

After about 45 minutes of silence Jou couldn?t take it any more. "Common guys lets go home." He says as he begins to walk slowly up the steps back to the lobby of the museum. Honda follows close behind and Yugi slips his hand into Anzu's and begins leading her softly up the steps.

They get out of the museum and into the dark gloomy day as rain clouds just begin to form sending small droplets of rain on their heads. A crash of thunder and slice of lightening can be heard but no one seems to move faster or speak a word. The entire walk home was in silence. One by one they each separate until it's only Yugi and Anzu. They come to stand infront of Anzu's door and Yugi finally lets go of her hand.

"Good bye Anzu." Yugi says as he steps closer to her. "And this is from the Pharaoh." He stands up on his tippy toes and plants a small kiss on her cheek. He slips back down to his normal size and blushes running off into the rainy night. Anzu stares and watches him until he fades in the rain holding her cheek feeling the presence of the once mighty Pharaoh in the small but lovely kiss Yugi just left on her cheek. She wishes the real Pharaoh had done it but it still seems the same at the moment. Maybe things would be alright, but she would never be able to get over the one she truly loved...

END OF CHAPTER 1!

PC: Bibi Yami! waves at Yami

Yami: Im not leaving yet I still have Kiaba's next Prix to win.

Yugi: Your getting cocky Pharaoh.

PC: Better Cocky than crappy!

Yugi: sigh well thats the end of chapter one. If you want another chapter please leave a review! ( -- ) Thank you!

PC: That was BLUNT Yami.

Yami: I know! smiles duffy


End file.
